Dharlic
The Dharlic is a Leprechaun nation made of tribes inhabiting on a archipelago of isles in the south, the Dhare Ehlen. The island of Hairh is in most cases considered the nation's capital. The Leprechaun Civil War caused a splitting of the old leprechaun kingdom of Gortuath, and a big part of refugees migrated south beyond the Frozen Mountain. The southborn leprechauns are led by a triumvirate of tribe lords on the southern isles. They're far less isolationistic than their northern cousins and have a less traditional lifestyle. The southborn leprechauns dared themselves to build their villages off-coast, across the southern isles. They've also been known to travel far distances, both for exploration and trade. The Dharlic villages and towns are small and often highly populated, with defensive mounds and outposts along the islands' perimeters. The island tribes often settle down in dense forests near a stream of water, making their homes in fallen over or hollowed out trees. Many islands in the Dharlic territory also have trading outposts built near their beaches or rivers. Dharlic's head of state is a position split between three tribal lords called Leprekhans, the Khans of the Harhin tribe of Hairh, the Adhan tribe of Dalkhan and the Setkirn tribe of Kohr. Population The total population of Dharlic is 37,000. The major population centers and their number are: * Hairh - 9,500 * Harhal - 2,000 * Eiren - 2,500 * Bahren - 2,000 * Wikhal - 2,000 * Workhan - 1,500 * Dalkhan - 1,500 * Belhal - 1,000 * Kohr - 2,500 * Lephal - 500 Notable members * Khan Armus Kinac of Dalkhan: Current head of state of the Leprekhan Triumvirate * Khan Tirith Oreyn of Kohr: Current head of state of the Leprekhan Triumvirate * Khan Arosc Arth of Hairh: Current head of state of the Leprekhan Triumvirate * Donuth Leeor of Eiren: Current high advisor of the Triumvirate and head of foreign politics * Lorai Arth of the Damhains Trading Company: Current keeper of wealth and the Triumvirate's financier Military arms and martial organizations Harscath The Harscath, 'Shield of Hairh', is an organization divided into three parts, each protecting one of the three governing Dharlic tribe lords. The members of the organization are hand-picked by the tribe lord they serve, making each of the three Harscath regiments diverse and unique. Esehlen Garris The Esehlen is a coalition between the tribes of the eastern isles of Dharlic, made up of the tribe's most capable warriors and magicians. They are specialized in naval combat on turtleback, the magicians to incapacitate tallfolk ships, and the warriors to board and deal with the crew. Ehldreachar The legendary Ehldreachar is the airborne cavalry of the Dharlic tribes. Over hundreds of years, the leprechauns of Dharlic have domesticated the many island's giant dragonflies, the ehldreach, and trained them in combat. The airborne Ehldreachar are notorious by the tribes fighting the nation of Dharlic, as no independent tribes have means to properly fend against them. Khas Galthar Around two hundred years ago the Dharlic Triumvirate began building a network of spies and scouts throughout the Kathlan peninsula to keep an eye on their neighbor's activities. The result was Khas Galthar, roughly translated to 'the Night Stalkers', an organization of secrecy working for the Dharlic governing tribe lords. Category: Groups Category: Nations